


Um Führer zu sein.

by Nande_chan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Best Friends, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El querer ser Führer no era su ambición, era el castigo que él le había puesto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um Führer zu sein.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vampisandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampisandi/gifts).



> Escrito para Vampisandi, a quien se lo debía desde hace unos dos años xD Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? Además de que para escribir esto se necesitaba algo así como un milagro... o una noche de insomnio.

Las cualidades debían ser muchas, las debilidades pocas. El carisma grande y la objetividad tenía que estar presente en cada caso. La cabeza debía de mantenerla fría y el fuego pasaría a ser el mecanismo de defensa que se usa en última instancia.

Era mucho lo que necesitaba para ser un mejor Führer que Bradley. Y era aún más lo que necesitaría si quería ocupar el cargo después de un golpe de estado, pues tendría a más de la mitad de la nación en contra.

Parecía casi imposible, ya que, aunque Bradley no era perfecto, daba la impresión de que se necesitaba ser algo más que un simple humano para poder ser Führer.

En ocasiones, Roy se preguntaba si lo que él aspiraba a ser era suficiente para sustituir a Bradley. Tenía la impresión de que haría falta mucho más que la lealtad de su equipo y sus buenos deseos. Sin embargo, lo fuera o no, era demasiado tarde para pensar en otra alternativa. Se lo debía a Ishval y su condena no sería tan piadosa como un disparo en la boca. En el peor de los casos, moriría como un traidor que intentó dar un golpe de estado; en el mejor, viviría el resto de sus días tratando de pelear por una causa que parecía perdida.

No había mucho futuro en su brillante carrera como militar.

Pero, más que a Ishval, le debía el dar lo mejor de sí a Hughes. El que siempre creyó en él incluso cuando él mismo dejó de hacerlo, el que dio su vida por un ideal que tomaba forma en su persona.

Era por él que debía llegar a ser Führer y hacer lo que fuera necesario, cualquier cosa, para lograr ser el mejor que Amestris pudiera tener.

También era por él que no podía perder a alguien más. La sangre de sus subordinados era demasiado valiosa para derramarla en pos de cualquier ideal, fuera cual fuera. Sin sus hombres, sin la gente que vivía en el país, ¿qué sentido tendría gobernar un cementerio?

Había dejado de ser sólo su sueño, era el sueño de un puñado de idealistas. Era el sueño por el que Hughes había dado la vida y poco más.

Había muerto para lograrlo, había vivido para iniciarlo.

El castigo por sus crímenes de guerra lo había puesto Hughes hacía años. Lo había juzgado sin misericordia alguna, el día que evitó que sus sesos quedaran esparcidos en la alfombra roja. Y él había aceptado la sentencia: el suicidio era una salida fácil, algo que no se merecía.

_"Eres demasiado amable para ser Führer."_

Había dicho Hughes pegado a su frente, antes de presionar sus labios contra la piel sudorosa y sucia.

Esa había sido la condena que el hombre que llegó a ser más que un hermano le había dado. Era su justo castigo y lo cumpliría, o moriría intentándolo.


End file.
